


Let Me Help You Out

by fairylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheese, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylarry/pseuds/fairylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry walks in on louis masturbating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You Out

"Louis!" Harry called from outside Louis' room.

He and Louis had a joint hotel room, with a living room sort of area and two separate rooms. Zayn and Niall had the same setup, with Liam having a singular room. They shuffled up who got to share a room and who got a room to themselves every few cities they went to.

"I'm busy!" Louis tried to shout when he heard Harry coming to the door. He was very busy. His shirt was off beside him, his pants were at his ankles on the bed, and his hand was quickly pumping his cock.

Harry came to the door and knocked before saying, "Eleanor is on the phone. She wants to know what you want to do tomorrow."

Louis stopped moving his hand and tried to think of an answer, but he must have taken too long because Harry knocked again, entering the room before Louis could tell him to go away. Harry was frozen half a step into the room, and Louis could hear that Eleanor was shouting something into the phone, probably wondering if Harry had hung up on her.

Harry's eyes immediately fell to Louis' penis, which had gotten harder since Harry entered, and what he was doing with it. When he got over the shock his eyes stayed on Louis' face. Louis had walked in on Harry many times, but this is the first time Harry had ever seen Louis doing anything like this.

Louis didn’t know what was happening, but having Harry in the room turned him on even more than the images in his mind that he was touching himself to earlier. He continued to hold his cock because he just wasn’t sure what he should do with it, but he was struggling not to continue pumping it like he had been before. The way Harry looked at him; he just couldn’t control how he was feeling.

Harry shook his head and looked at Louis’ face. "Louis, Eleanor wants to know why you won't call her back." Harry smiled at Louis, looking completely like it was no big deal Louis was naked and jerking off in front of him.

Louis tried not to, but he just _had_ to move his hand up and down his length. Harry was still looking into Louis' eyes, and it made Louis hotter than before. He didn't know if it was okay for Harry to see this, or for him to be thinking about Harry, but he couldn't help it. Harry was talking to Louis' girlfriend on the phone, which should have made him stop, but he couldn't.

Harry took a step towards the bed, and Louis stiffened. When Harry held out the phone to Louis, Louis shook his head and silently pleaded with Harry to make her hang up. Harry got the hint, and told Eleanor that he was actually in the washroom and he hadn't noticed until just then.

She obviously got pretty upset, Louis could hear her voice coming through the phone and it was at a considerable distance from him. Harry quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone in the middle of her ranting.

Louis hadn't taken a break from what he was doing, even though it was just him and Harry in the room now. But it was strange because Harry hadn't left yet. He wandered around the room, just walking and looking at things, and Louis was confused. Why wasn't he leaving?

Louis stared at Harry, and this time seeing him was different than any other time. Sure he had been best friends with Harry for years, but the way he was seeing him now, it was more than that. It was like the way everyone else saw him, as something beautiful and sexy. He was very sexy, Louis admitted to himself. Harry was tall, and he had those big hands, and the curly hair, and the dimples, and the collarbones.

And Louis had almost forgotten the deep, slow voice until Harry said, "Do you need some help, Louis?" Usually he would have said this as a joke, but this time he sounded serious.

Louis' voice caught in his throat, which probably saved himself from sounding like an idiot because he didn't even know what he would have said. He stared all around Harry’s face, and landed on his lips. Harry's lips were perfect, and Louis couldn't help but to imagine them around-

Louis moaned. The thought of Harry, and the way he was touching himself made his eyes close and he bit his lip, not even remotely embarrassed.

Harry took the sounds Louis was making as a yes, and he slowly removed his shirt. Louis gasped at how good Harry's body looked when he did that, his muscles and his bare torso. Louis watched intently as Harry removed the rest of his clothes, except for his underwear, and slowly made his way up the bed to Louis' legs, where he pulled off the clothes around Louis’ ankles.

"What do you want me to do for you, Lou?" Harry's voice had gotten sultry and even deeper than usual, if that was possible. Louis stared at his lips as he was speaking, and he felt like he could cum at any moment now, just having Harry's heat on his legs.

But he didn't want to cum. He wanted Harry. He wanted to know what Harry would do to make him feel good, and he wanted Harry to be the one making him feel good. He didn't care if it was wrong to think about his best friend, especially a male best friend like the way he was thinking about Harry. He was focused on Harry's hands, which were now slowly moving up Louis' thighs towards his cock.

"Stop touching yourself," Harry directed. It took Louis extreme effort to remove his hand from his length, but right after he did Harry replaced it with his own hand.

Louis' breathing got heavier as he pushed himself into Harry's hand, moving up and down his length. Louis' pre cum helped Harry's hand move faster and he could hardly take any more of this. Harry's hands were big, not like Eleanor's or any other girl he experienced this with. Harry could pleasure him without even trying that hard.

And then Harry lowered his head to Louis' length and Louis unintentionally bucked his hips up to meet Harry's lips. "A little eager are we?" Harry smirked, looking deep into Louis' eyes. All Louis could do was nod his head as he couldn't believe Harry's lips were that close to his cock. He could feel Harry's breath as he started to tease Louis, lightly licking the side of his length and then pumping it with his hand a few times more, just to lick it again slowly.

Louis was desperate for Harry's mouth. He needed it more than anything, and he could tell that Harry knew it too. "P-please Haz. Plea-ease," Louis managed to get out.

Harry licked up Louis' length again, managing to look sexier as he did it, staring into Louis' eyes through his eyelashes, and tightening his grip on the base of Louis' cock. When he reached the top he put at much of Louis as he could in his mouth, and Louis arched from the warmth and the wetness, and just the fact that Harry was doing this to him. He tangled both hands in Harry's hair, pulling him down on him even further.

He eased his grip on Harry's hair only slightly, and Harry moved up again, Louis gasping for air as Harry's tongue traced circles on his head. "Harry," Louis moaned, he couldn't contain the feeling this was giving him.

At the sound of his name, Harry slid his mouth down Louis again, going deeper this time, and Louis could feel the back of his throat on the tip of his cock. Louis pushed his hips forward and Harry made a choking sound, but quickly recovered, trying to push Louis in further. One of Harry's hands went down to his own length, and Louis knew Harry was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Ha-Harry, I'm, I'm gonna-" Louis tried to speak through the tightening in his stomach. Harry lifted his head up from Louis' cock and pulled on Louis' legs until he was lying flat on his back on the bed.

Before Louis could even register what Harry had done, Harry was on top of him, grinding himself onto Louis. Harry was now completely naked with his whole body against Louis. Harry was a bit bigger than Louis, and Louis felt that he liked being held down by Harry’s weight. Harry’s head was on Louis’ chest, by his neck, and the hot air and the moans Harry was breathing out was pushing Louis further and further to the edge.

"Cum for me Louis," Harry whispered in his ear, and Louis wouldn't have been able to hold back if he tried. His back arched and he pushed himself harder against Harry, who was now biting his neck, probably leaving marks that would be difficult to explain later, and moaning into his skin, grinding down deeper, ready to cum as well. He screamed out Harry's name, and other things that he wasn't paying attention to, as white streaks shot onto his and Harry's stomachs.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy against Harry, who was still on top of him. Harry was panting and shaking just as Louis was, his face buried in Louis' neck and his hands full of the bed sheets on either side of Louis. Louis could feel Harry's cum shooting onto his stomach and he didn't think he could never have felt better in that moment, knowing that Harry felt the same thing that he felt.

They laid together, breathing heavy, with Harry's head on Louis' chest for a few minutes as they regained their strength, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to say something. Louis was desperate for Harry to say something, but Louis knew he wouldn't.

All Louis could think of to say was, "Thank you." But he wanted to say so much more. He wanted Harry to understand how much that had meant to him, but he didn't know how to express it in words.

"You're welcome," Harry tightened his hold around Louis' waist, and Louis couldn't help but smile.


End file.
